Wishing That
by lost lullaby
Summary: Yet another ExT story!! Gomen ne minna-san, but I had to do it! This story is a POV of Tomoyo and it revolves around Sakura's wedding!


Wishing That

By: ~*Sugar*Plum*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I certainly do not own the song 'Wishing That' by Jann Arden.  Don't sue me because you won't get much out of it! -_-'

(A/N: I know that there are many fics like this, but I thought that I'd I give a crack at it, and see how it turns out!  To get a feel of what this fic is going to be like, I suggest that you listen to the song…  This story will kind of be like the song, but it'll have a little twist!  Anyhoo, enjoy the story!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 – Part 1 

_-And when I held you_

_You would almost always hold me down_

_You could see through everything I said I was falling_

_And you said not to fall on you_

_I've bitten every finger till it bled_

_Wishing that you loved me too_

_Wishing that you loved me too_

_Wishing that…-_

            I woke up feeling extremely refreshed.  It had been a while since I had gotten a full night's sleep.  I slowly roll out of bed and glance at the clock.  It read 8:00 am.  I yawn loudly then head to the bathroom.  I brush my teeth and wash my face.

            I walk to the front door with full intentions of retrieving the newspaper.  When I open the door, I am welcomed by a gentle breeze that sends goosebumps all over my body.  I sigh.  It truly has been a while since I have been relaxed enough to enjoy the simple beauties outside my house – the big blue sky, the pretty flowers and the bright sun.

            Despite the little distraction, I still remember to pick up the paper.  I walk to my kitchen then realize I have no food.  Everyday, I seem to go through the same thing, and everyday I do the same thing to fix my problem – I eat out.

            There's this quaint little diner by my apartment that serves the best breakfasts (though they were not as nice as the breakfasts at my mother's house).  I go back to my room to change into something appropriate.  I put on a knee-length denim skirt and a white ¾ length-sleeved blouse.  I put my hair into a high ponytail, put on a pair of black flip-flops, and grab my purse then head out the door.

As I enter the diner, a tall blond-haired waiter greets me.  His name is Kuwahara Makoto.  "Good morning Daidouji-san!" he says dreamy-eyed.

            I give him a pleasant smile.  "Good morning Kuwahara-kun!"

            He smiles back and returns to the table he was serving before.  I take my usual spot in the diner, and before long, Makoto is there to take my order.  "I'll have my usual!" I tell him.  He nods his head and leaves, which was quite odd; usually, he'd stay a bit to chat.

            A few moments later, Makoto returns with my coffee, but he doesn't leave.  I look at him and smile.  He seemed very nervous just standing there.  "May I help you Kuwahara-kun?" I ask.

            He swallows hard and looks nervously around.  Finally, he manages to mutter "Daidouji-san…"  I suddenly know what he's going to ask me.  I can see it in his eyes and I can't stop it.  "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the festival this evening."

            I smile again.  I'm thinking of different ways to turn him down without hurting his feelings – something I strive for when I turn a guy down.  But, before I can even utter a word, a woman comes into the diner yelling my name.  I turn around to see that it's Sakura!  She looks awfully happy about something.  Actually, I don't think I've seen her this happy since… well since Syaoran came back to stay.  Behind her is Syaoran himself.

            "Ohayo Sakura-chan, Li-kun!  What brings you here so early in the morning?" I ask meeting her midway.

             "I have the best news to tell you!" she says excitedly.  I look at Syaoran, he looks happy and is smiling, which was rare.  He always had a serious look about him.  A dim thought came to mine – it had something to do with him – and I knew exactly what it was.

"What's up?" I ask causally.

            "Me and Syaoran are getting married!" she says, throwing her arms around me, bringing me into a tight hug.  I would enjoy this hug if it weren't for the fact that I was right.  I hug her back.  Her happiness seems contagious, but I do not feel it.  For her sake, I give her a forced smile.  "Congratulations!  I'm so happy for the two of you!"  I say.  

Sakura beams at me then looks at Syaoran.  "I'm so happy!" she says, intertwining her hand with his.  This moment would be beautiful – only it's not, because I wish it was me holding her hand; I wish it was me she would look at lovingly.  But it's not.  It's Syaoran and it will always be him.  No, I don't hate him.  I just envy him.  "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura says, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I say, trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to escape.

"I'm so sorry!  Me and Syaoran-kun have to go!  We still have to tell otou-san, Yukito-san and… onii-chan…" Sakura says, giving Syaoran a 'I-really-hope-that-you-live-through-this!' look.

"That's alright Sakura-chan!  I'll talk to you later about this, ok?" I tell her.

"For sure!" she says as she and Syaoran walk out the diner, still hand in hand.

I almost forget that Makoto is awaiting my answer.  I walk back to my to my table with a change in decision.  I look at Makoto, "Yes, _Makoto-kun_, I will go to the festival with you this evening."  I say as I jot down my phone number and address on a piece of paper.  I hand him the paper.  "Pick me up at 5:30 and please, don't be late."

Makoto walks grins and walks away, almost in a new demeanor.

I sit back down and find that my breakfast had already arrived.  I add sugar and cream to my coffee and stir it without stopping.  I'm completely absorbed in my thoughts.  I reflect upon my reaction towards the news Sakura told me.  _'Congratulations!  I'm so happy for the two of you!'_ repeats inside of my head.  For some reason, I feel that I didn't exactly mean what I said.  I remember saying that if the person you love is happy, then you should be happy as well.  Right now, I don't really feel that what I said was true.  The person I love is very happy, but I can't seem to be happy myself.

I suddenly have a loss of appetite, but I still take a few bites from my breakfast.  I pay my bill and bid farewell to Makoto.

I wander around my neighborhood, lost in my thoughts – thoughts of the past.  I remember when Sakura and me first met.  It was in kindergarten.  That was when she gave me that eraser that I keep locked up safe and sound.  From that moment on, I was in love with her.  And even after all the time we've spent together, she still hasn't figured it out.  Sakura's life came to a dramatic change when she became a Card Captor.  For me, it meant that I could dress her up like my doll and videotape her 24/7.  I think it was then when I became somewhat infatuated with her.  I'd never miss a chance to videotape her in action, and when I did, I'd go into a short period of slight depression.  When Syaoran came into the picture, I knew that things would be different from then on.  I don't possess any magic myself, but I can _sense_ things.  

I briefly come out of my reminiscing state to find that I have walked myself to the park.  I sit on a swing and I softly rock myself back and forth.  This is where Sakura and I spent most of our time together as children.  The threat of tears has come back but I don't stop it.  I bet I look real pathetic to anyone passing by, but I really don't give a damn.

I finally calm down and head back home.  I check my messages and find that Sakura has left one.  I call her back.

"Hello?  This is Sakura speaking!" she says.

"Hi Sakura-chan!  It's me, Tomoyo.  I'm just returning your call!" I tell her.

"I called to ask you a question." she says seriously.

"Ask away!"

She sighs loudly.  "Tomoyo-chan, you're my best friend, and I love you with all of my heart."

My heart skips a beat.  She said that she loves me!  "Sakura-chan… I – I love you too…" I confess.

"I know you do…  you're like my sister," The light-headedness I had for a split second disappears.  I want to cry.  She doesn't love me the way I love her.  "You mean so much to me, and I would love it if you would be my Maid of Honor!" she says.

Suddenly, I start crying.  I'm extremely happy that she asked me to be her Maid of Honor, but I'm sad because now I know she's out of reach.  "Of course I will be!" I manage to say through sobs.

We mainly talk about the wedding.  I find out that the wedding will be in Hong Kong, in the backyard of Syaoran's house and that it will be happening next month.  She tells me that she will hardly have any time to plan the wedding because of school.  That's when I jumped at the chance.  "Sakura-chan, I will handle the wedding plans." I tell her.  

"Oh Tomoyo-chan!!  You don't have to, honestly!  I will find another—" 

"Sakura, it's final.  I'll handle the wedding.  You just concentrate on your schoolwork." I say.

"Are you sure?  It will be an awful lot of extra work for you!  I mean, with your own business—"

"Everything will be fine." I assure her.

I glance at the clock, it's 4:25.  "Oh crap!" I say.  I almost forgot about my date with Makoto.  I only have an hour till he arrives.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I grin a bit.  "Well, I… have a date with someone." I say, blushing slightly.

Sakura practically screams in the phone with glee.  "That's great!!  With who??" she asks eagerly.

I tell her about Makoto and all the details.  "Well, I better let you go then!!  You have to get ready for your date!!" she says excitedly.  "Good luck!"

"Thanks!  I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, then!" I say.

"Bye!!"

"Ja ne!"

I hang up the phone.  I don't really know what the big deal was.  It's not like I _never_ go on dates.

I walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror.  It's not a pretty picture.  I can easily fix this, but I decide to take the harder route.

After my shower, I look at my clock again.  I have 45 minutes left.  I quickly dry my body off and apply cream.  I put on a pair of black pants and a nice red sleeveless top.  I dry my hair.  I decide to wear my hair down.  Once I had finished applying my make up, the doorbell rings.  He's right on time.  I open the door and see Makoto.

"Wow!" he says.  "You look amazing!"

"Thanks!  You look quite handsome yourself!"  He actually does.  It's amazing what a change of clothes can do!

I grab my purse and we leave.

We walk around and talk a bit.  He buys us some drinks and we sit down at an empty picnic table.  We sit, sipping our drinks quietly.  Actually, I'm the only one who's even moving!  Makoto is staring at me, which really makes me feel uncomfortable.  I feel like telling him to take a picture, but decide against it.  That would be too rude.  "You're really beautiful." Makoto says out of the blue.

"You're such a flatterer!" I accuse him.

"Hey, I only speak the truth!" he says in defense.  "Am I supposed to lie?"

"Amuse me…" I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

"Of course not!  It's just that you've already complimented me today!  I think once is quite enough!" I say awkwardly.

We continue to talk and I learn more about him.  He went to the University of Tokyo to further his education.  But he transferred to Tomoeda because it was closer to home.  He was working at the diner to pay for the tuition.

Suddenly, Makoto looks uneasy.  "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He leans towards me and whispers, "There is a guy staring at you."

My eyes widen.  "Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm totally sure.  Ever since we sat down, he's been looking at you!"

I'm scared.  "Kuwahara-kun, what does this person look like?" I say, my voice a bit shaky.

Makoto strains his eyes.  "Well, he's wearing a long black coat.  He has dark hair, and fairly pale skin.  And he has glasses."

I turn around to look at the guy myself.  My jaw drops.  That man is walking towards me!  I try to stay calm, but I can't.  There have been some known 'weirdos' in Tomoeda.  "Kuwahara-kun, I think we should go." I tell him.  We get up and walk away.  I'm walking so hurriedly that I accidentally bump into someone.

"Gomen nasai!!" I say quickly, looking up at the person.  I can't believe my eyes!  It's Akizuki Nakuru!

"Tomoyo-chaaaan!!  It's so nice to see again!" she says, hugging me tightly.

"Wow!  Akizuki-san!  What a surprise!  What brings you here?" I ask her.

"Well, we just moved back last week!  Eriol-sama felt that it was time that we go out, so here we are!" she says enthusiastically.

So Eriol's here too?  I look around for him, but I don't see him anywhere.  Makoto clears his throat loudly, indicating that he was still there.  "Oh!  Kuwahara-kun, this is Akizuki Nakuru, an old acquaintance of mine.  Akizuki-san–"

"Please call me Nakuru!" she says brightly.

"Alright…  Nakuru-san, this is Kuwahara Makoto."

Makoto extends his hand cautiously and Nakuru shakes it ardently.  "Very nice to meet you!" she says excitedly.  She turns to me and says, "Ne, Tomoyo-chan!  You really know how to pick them!" she says, referring to Makoto.

I feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks.  "Nakuru-san…"  Now I know how Sakura feels every time I do this to her.

"Daidouji-san blushing!  I've been wondering when I'd finally get to see it happen!" a low voice says from behind me, making me jump.

I turn around to see Hiiragizawa Eriol smirking.  "_That's_ the creepy guy that was staring at you!" Makoto whispers in my ear.  "We should go.  He looks dangerous!"

I chuckle.  "Hiiragizawa-kun?  My dear, dangerous he's not, but I admit, he can get quite eerie at times!"  Nakuru howls with laughter.

Eriol pouts.  "Ouch.  You wound me Daidouji-san." he says.

I grin.  "How have you been Hiiragizawa-kun?" I ask him.

"Quite well actually!" he replies.  "My, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Y-you know him?" he asks me.

"Of course she does!" Eriol says, putting his arm around my shoulders in a very 'buddy-buddy' like manner.

Makoto shakes his head disbelievingly.  "Oh man, I didn't know you two were involved." he says, obviously taking Eriol's gesture the wrong way.  "I'll see you later." 

Before I can say anything, Makoto walks away.  I look at Eriol and give him my best 'what-were-you-thinking' look.  "What did I do?" he asks innocently.

"What did you do!?" I say, my voice raising.  "You scared off my date!  Do you have any idea how long it has been since I was last on a date?"

"I'm so sorry Daidouji-san!  I didn't think he would take it the wrong way!"

"And _why_ wouldn't he?"

"If we were really going out, I would have kissed you or maybe even hugged you…" he explains.  I guess he's right.

"You owe me." I say, lowering my voice.  He scared off my date and he had ruined what was going to be a good time.  

Suddenly, Eriol gets on his knees and takes my hand.  "I'm terribly sorry Daidouji-san…  To show how sorry I am, I shall be your genie!  I'll grant you anything you want!" he says.

I can't believe what he's doing!  It's almost like he wants to embarrass me.  I blush.  "You can start by getting up!  You're making a scene!" I say.  It's true – people are staring.

He gets up and sits down next to a very amused Nakuru.  I follow his suit, though I sit across from him.  "You have 2 more wishes Daidouji-sama!"

"You were serious?" I ask.

He nods.  "100% serious."

"Well, if you were serious, then I think that the last one shouldn't count!  I didn't say 'I wish'."

"True.  Fine then Daidouji-sama, what will be your first wish?"

I smile, mainly because he has done more than he should have to make up for what he did.  "I wish that you would take me out to eat!  I'm starving!" I say, getting up.

"Your wish is granted!" he exclaims, standing up.  "And I know just the place to go!"

"Lead the way Hiiragizawa-kun!"

(A/N:  So how was that??  It's taken me a very long time to get just this much finished!!  I hope you enjoyed the read, and I please look out for Part 2!  Ja ne!)


End file.
